What is this feeling
by Circus freak92
Summary: Zim falls for gaz or so you might think Dib doesnt know what going on in his head. and Gaz is crazy with love. Some of the chapters will be songfics. All right ch.16 has ZADR this time
1. What is this feeling

**What is this Feeling**

Setting: Any were

**NOBODYS POV:**

Zim had been on earth for 7 years now and was in hi skool. So he got used to the humans even spoke softer to one. It was just another day Hi skool Dib tried to get Zim, who tried to get Dib, and Gaz played her game slave 2. The kids at the skool all sat down to lunch and Zim pocked his food (if you could call it that) with his Spork. He tried so hard not to get it on his hands for it contained water like most foods do. Now Dib had him in his site.

**DIBS POV:**

I saw him there ZIM. Man just thinking his name makes me sick. What was he planning? My doom? the skools doom? Then he looked at Gaz and a smile spread his face. No he was planning Gaz's Doom! I had to get Gaz out of skool as fast as I could. I leaped out of my seat grabbed Gaz by her arm and ran out out of the food area.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DIB?

I had to save you from Zim! He is planning your doom.

OH! Right Dib you cant blame Zim for your stupidness.

Yes I can………….. Wait I'm not stupid.

Whatever Dib you almost made me break my game slave

Sorry Gaz Its just I had to protect my younger sister.

Right whatever just leave me alone for the rest of the day.

Fine!

**ZIMS POV:**

I was only smiling at Gaz to see if she would notice me then the Dib-worm jumps up and runs off with her. One day I will kill that Dib-filth and then I can just step up and not worry about asking Gaz out for night at the earth movies. I know I shouldn't feel this way about her I am INVADER ZIM! But she makes me so happy o why can't I get her out of my head! She does not smell bad like the other filthy worms here on this irk forsaken planet. I hope I dream of her again tonight.

**GAZS POV:**

Zim is so weird he's always starring at me in class. I just don't see what the hell Dibs problem is just cause Zims an alien (Playing Game Slave. "Save point!")

**The Next Day:**

**NOBODYS POV:**

Dib looked at Zim, looking at Gaz with a smile on his face.

"I have to find out what his plan is" Thought Dib. "He's up to something and it deals with my sister"

**ZIMS POV:**

"Oh sweet Gaz! If only I could sweep you off your feet without your worm-baby brother to worry about. I love to Gaz!"

"ZIM what are you mumbling?" Screamed Miss Bitters (YA that's right she's teaching them in HI SKOOL)

I blushed when I realized I said it out load

"Nothing"

**GAZS POV:**

"What did Zim say I heard my name? I know I did!"

**DIBS POV:**

"What did Zim say I swear I heard Gazs name and something about "eyebrow lift Wormbabbies"

"Dib! What is it? Do I have to send you to the basement Class"

"I ummm have to go to the bathroom"

"Fine, but if you use it, you don't get to go for 6 month's!"

"YA, I really have to go"

"Take the hall pass chip"

"Uhh OK"

"Come here" Miss bitters beaconed with her long claw like finger

She got out a needle out and jammed it up my neck. I ran out straight for Zims locker

**ZIMS POV:**

I could he was going to my locker and if he opened it he would see all the pictures of Gaz

"Miss bitters"

"Yrs Zim"

"May I go to"

"ok Only if understand the rule that Dib got"

I nodded and she put the chip in my neck the same way as Dib. I ran straight for my locker

**NOBODYS POV:**

They stode there in frount of Zims Open Locker like in those wester type movises

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL THESE PICTURES OF GAZ"asked Dib"WHAT ARE YOU PLANING"

"Nothing Why" said Zim

"I know you are You cant fool me"

"NO! I'm not planning anything"

"YES YOU ARE YOUR PLANING GAZS DOOM"

"What never Gaz! Maybe you but never Gaz"

"What Why never Gaz!"

"You wouldn't get it Dib"

Zim looked down in embarresment. Dib looked at Zim and saw something he had never seen before, he saw tenderness and love and a touch of sadness. He had a new feeling about Zim one he had never felt before for anyone or anything

"What is this feeling?" Thought Dib


	2. Slip of the tounge

**Hey this is the author and I would just like to put it out that zim, dib, and Gaz are the same age. And when dib say younger he means like 2 or 3 minute cause I made them twins ok there oh and zim is as tall as them so ya **

**NOBODYS POV:**

Zim ran and shut his locker just in time to hear a door open and shut. Zim and Dib look over and saw Gaz walk over to them.

"GAZ GO BACK INTO THE CLASS! RIGHT NOW" Yelled Dib

"Why Dib" Ask Gaz "Oh hi Zim"

"Did she just use a flirty voice?" thought Dib

"Hi" Said Zim his voice cracked like a nervous boy

"Would you 2 shut up! Zim is planning to kill you Gaz" Dib Whimpered

"NO I'm NOT!" Yelled Zim

"YES"

"NO"

"SHUT UP I'M GOIBG TO BELEVE ZIM"Screached Gaz

They stood there waiting for someone to say something then final gaz said

"I can't hold it any longer Zim I love you ok there Zim I love"

"I love you too!"

"Wait no this cant be happing no its not please no" Yelled Dib mind in his overly large head.

**DIBS POV:**

I heard only a few faint I love you's and I love you too's but why and then every thing came to focus.

I love you Gaz said and she went and kissed Zim

I wondered why I had to come into focus now.

**NOBODYS POV:**

When Gaz kissed Zim all Dib could think of was himself but why it was so weird. Dib quickly shock it off though

**AT THE MEMBRAIN HOUSE:**

**PR.MEMBRAINS POV:**

My poor insane son wouldn't stop bugging me about some sort of thing. I think it was about that little green boy asking out my little Gaz.

"Dad you have to tell Gaz she can't go to the movies with Zim please"

"NOT NOW SON I'M MAKING TOAST!"

"But dad please"

"Why do you care Dib?"

"BECAUSE HES MINE!"

I lifted my eyebrow

"I mean because she just can't he'll kill her dad he's been planning it for so long I know he has"

"Son I know you want to protect your twin sister but she's made this choice by herself and she can protect herself. Ok?"

"NO IT'S NOT OK"

Then he ran up stairs

That was weird what did he mean by Zim was his? It was probable just a slip of the tongue.

**DIB POV:**

After I ran up stair from talking with dad I went to my room and slammed the door.

"WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY? WHAT WAS THAT FELLING? WHY DID I THINK OF MYSELF KISSING ZIM? WHY DID I SAY THAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH ME? GODDAMMIT" I Screamed

There was a knock at my door

"Come in"

It was Gaz she was in the pretty blue dress I bought for her as a joke for our birthday her eye were open the butaful; amber that moms were before she died. Her hair was up in a bun with 2 strands out on the sides of her face.

"Um I heard you with dad down stairs"

"Oh Gaz I'm sorry its just you cant go out with him! Please Gaz don't"

"No not that the part where you said Zim was yours"

"Oh that was just a slip of the tongue really Gaz"

"And I heard what you said before I came in"

"What you were listening to me GAZ"

I'm sorry but I think you might have a crush on Zim I really do"

" GAZ GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU GOD"

She left with tears in her eyes I did fell bad but what was she implying that I was GAY I had girlfriends before they didn't last long but that was cause they thought I was weird but really whatever

**GAZS POV:**

I ran down stairs to wait for Zim. It was past the time he said he would pick me up if he didn't show up I would just die where is he?

**TBC**

**Ha I love making people wait its so much fun.**


	3. Reveiws for Chapter 1

thank you for all the reveiws its been good to know that poeple like my work:

to:Ripper-Roo

Great fic so far! You're off to a great start! But, if I may make a

suggestion, you might need a beta reader. This was a little

confusing, and you messed up a lot in your grammar. I would be glad

to be your beta reader. Just tell me if you want me to be. Anyways,

uipdate soon! I'll be looking forward to it! .

thank you for offering but i'll just get my sis to do it thanks for you suggestions though.

to:Invader-Maz

o! MORE MORE! I lub it! I can't wait for more!It's great! wow i'm

using only ! marks!

thank you i'm glad you like it.

Thank you to all that R&R my fanfiction thank you a bunch


	4. MIDNIGHT AT THE MEMBRAIN HOUSE

**MIDNIGHT AT THE MEMBRAIN HOUSE:**

**GAZ POV:**

I hate him I hate him why is he doing this to me WHY. He just doesn't like me I know this now I've been hurt before why did he do this he knew was he just being a jerk. Or Dib threatened him ya THATS IT OH DIB WILL PAY FOR THIS I WILL GET HIM FOR THIS I WILL………… I WILL

**NOBODYS POV:**

Gaz fell a sleep. Her tear stained cheeks told that she was glad it was summer holidays.

**DIBS POV:**

Its was midnight when I rolled over and looked at my clock and got this quick shudder up my spin and I turned and saw something at my door a quick flash of lighting light my room. It was Gaz her face was very pale and scary her eyes were puffy and wet with her tears.

'Gaz what the matter?"

"You know Dib you know"

"Know I don't I swear. What is it"

"You told Zim not to show up didn't you? You threatened him didn't you Dib?"

I sat there shock clearly on my face I didn't answer because I didn't do any thing

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT ANSWER ME"

"I didn't do any thing I promise I know you've been hurt before why would I want to hurt you why?"

"Shut up I know you did something I know it"

She started to walk over to me I could see she was angry. I dashed across the room dodging her when I did I grabbed my jacket and my pack and ran to the only place I knew she wouldn't look.. Zims. I knocked on the door as hard as I could the gnomes must have been off cause they weren't attacking me. I banged on the door this time yelling

"ZIM PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR. PLEASE ZIM OPEN THE DOOR I HAVE TO GET IN GAZ IS TRYING TO KILL ME PLEASE ZIM OPEN THE DOOR!"

I had tears in my eyes my fingers were bleeding as I scratched at the door. I was scared Gaz had never tried to hurt me before it just didn't make any sense. The door open and there was Zim he was in his pajamas and he didn't have his disguise on.

"What is it earth-filth"

"You have to help! Let me in Gaz will be looking for me any second now please"

"And why should I help you?"

"Please let me in and I will tell you everything"

"Yes yes come in Dib"

I went in and Zim told me to wait and so I did I didn't look at any thing though I was way to scared to. Within 5 or so minute he was back up in his normal clothes.

"What is this about Gaz"

"When you didn't show up it broke her heart she really likes you. I don't know why though. And she spent all night crying then she thought I said something to you to make you not want to come and now she wants to kill me for it."

"Well you do play a part why I didn't show up tonight Dib"

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing that's just it Dib I think I love you"

"WHAT? WHY? ZIM! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPANING! WHY! DID YOU GAZ PLAN THIS TO FREAK ME OUT"

"What? What did Gaz say about this she doesn't even know I promise"

"She said all the weird feelings and the slip of the tongue I had feelings for you"

Zim looked at me and he said "

I'm sorry Dib I didn't want to scare you I promise."

I looked down and thought for a long time and finally Zim broke the silence

"Are you confused about this Dib you know the feelings?"

"Yes" I choked on my words I couldn't deny my real self anymore I just couldn't. I looked up and saw Zim ruby red eyes staring at me.

"Can I help you"

"I don't know Zim I don't know I just…

Before I could say anything more Zim grabbed me and started to kiss. I couldn't get away from his lips. But part of me didn't want to so I just stayed there. It was a good long time before our lips let go of each other.

"Are you still confused Dib?"

"Hell no! I think I love you too but why did you ask Gaz out then? If you don't like her"

"Because as an Irken can't love someone of the same gender and I just didn't want to upset MY TALLEST and I just couldn't love you you're my enemy what the hell would people think of me if I LOEVD A HUMAN"

"Zim its ok I denied myself to I couldn't be gay. People would try and kill me and my dad would hate me and Gaz don't get me started about what Gaz would do"

"Really? Is it really like that here I mean I know I've been here for 7 years but I never knew it was like that"

"Ya its tough on me to."

"Its good its summer holidays isn't it Huh Dib"

"Ya it gives us time to figure this all out"

We kissed on last time and all of the sudden we heard banging on the door.

"I WILL GET DIB I KNOW YOUR IN THERE ZIM DON'T LISEN TO HIM HE WON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LISEN TO HIM WHEN HE SAID THAT WE COULDN'T GO OUT ZIM PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR I LOVE YOU ZIM I LOVE YOU"

"Oh my god its Gaz if she know we're together she'll kill me" I told Zim

Zim looked worried and he said

Quick go to my room it's the 3rd door on the left down stairs just go and if you see Gir just hold his mouth shut or tell him you'll give him a taco if he's quite"

"Ok" and I left with on last kiss

I went downstairs and then ran to his room and waited I could hear yells and screams I wanted to go up stair to see him but I wanted to keep my word to Zim…

**ZIM POV:**

I didn't want to be left alone with her but I wanted to protect my one true love I could let him die not now.

"GAZ WHATS WORNG"

"YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR OUR DATE YOU JERK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG ITH DIB WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?"

"WHAT OUR DATE ISN'T TILL NEXT WEEK THOUGH"

"NO IT WAS TONIGHT I HAD IT ON MY CALENDER AND MY ARM AND ALL OVER THE PLACE JUST SO I WOULD REMEMBER "

"OH MY GOD GAZ I'M SO SORRY. I GUESS I FORGOT"

"SO DIB HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS"

"NO" I lied

"Well ok I guess so can we go out tomorrow?"

"NO!.. I mean no not tomorrow how about next week?"

"Oh….ok I guess"

**DIBS POV:**

The screaming stopped OH GOD ZIM! I have to go and see if he's ok. I went to the elevator and went to the top floor slowly but surly I went up what would a wait me at the top I had no idea.

**GAZ POV:**

"If Dib id here I'll kill him you know that right Zim"

"What no"

" I thought you hated Dib Zim" I raised my eyebrow

"I meant no he's not here I promise"

**NOBODYS POV:**

The elevator doors opened and Gaz let out a scream with what she saw. Zim let out a scream too and ran to the elevator dors pushed Dib in and push many buttons and told Dib to get out on one of them and ran as fast as you can and hide.

"Please Dib go" Zim Wispered "I can't lose you this fast"

"DIB I"LL GET YOU" yelled Gaz

"AHH" Dib screamd and grabed Zim and shut the elevator doors

**TBC**

**HAHAHAHAH JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TOMORROW DOES SHE GET THEM/ I DON'T KNOW BUT HA.**


	5. screaming and some black outs

Does everyone remember what happened yesterday? Well here you go part 4.

**SOMETIME IN THE MORING AT ZIMS HOUSE**

**GAZS POV:**

What the hell all I see is Dib his eyes are widened and everything is black and I hear yells and screams I think there from me. I'm so mad at Dib what right doe he have to be here trying to scare Zim away from me. WHY WAS HE HIDING DID HE WANT TO JUMP ON ZIM AND BRAINWASH HIM ARGGGG I"LL KILL IF I HAVE TO…NO I WILL KILL HIM . 

**ZIMS POV:**

"OK which one should we get off on Dib"

"I don't know all I know is Gaz has gone crazy we should call the cops they'll help us I know the will!"

"I cant do that Dib if the get into my base they'll know what I am and I just cant risk that if we can get her out of the house then we can call them"

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"No she's way to mad to be think clearly right now"

"Oh good here's a spot it has the teleaportors in here we can use them"

"Great! Lets go"

"Ok"

**NOBODYS POV:**

Gaz rampaged through the house the to boys ran throw the house trying to think of a way to get her out. All Gaz could do was think of why Dib was such a jerk. ( -- Cant think of why he was there she has no idea there together)

"Zim can any of these teleaportors take us out side?"

"Yes this one" Zim pointed to the nearest one

"Ok let's go"

The two boys where outside and out of breathe then they saw Gaz who looked at them and ran outside.

"DIB GET AWAY FROM ZIM! YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED IT FOR ME ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE SO I CAN RUIN IT FOR YOU AND THAT SLUT YOUR DATING!" Gaz screamed

"WHAT! DIB YOU FILTH MONGER WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE" Zim yelled

"Why would you care Zim? Your not dating him and you don't like him either!" Gaz replied

"Umm no ressen. "Zim quickly said

"Zim maybe we should tell her" Dib whispered

"NO we cant "Zim whispered back "Its over Dib you should have told me about this before"

"WHAT CHANCE DID YOU GIVE ME TO TELL YOU ZIM? YOU JUST JUMPED ON ME BEFORE I COULD SAY ANYTHING! SO BEFORE YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE HAD TO LET ME TELL YOU BUT I WAS CONFUSED ZIM BUT I'm NOT ANYMORE" yelled Dib

"What are you yelling at Zim for god Dib your such a jerk he's almost crying. GODDAMN DIB YOU HAVE A WAY TO MAKE PEOPLE CRY DON'T YOU!" Gaz said

"Gaz you wouldn't get it! Anyway the cops are on there way to pick you up (I know I didn't explain this but they called the cops already) so you can keep screaming and then its over you go to the hospital for mental insane or you go to jail for attempt of murder." Dib sly said

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT I'M YOUR SISTER" Gaz cried out

At this point Gaz had a metal break down she couldn't think straight all she could hear were sirens and shouts then she just blacked out.

**GAZ POV:**

What are those sounds why is it so dark I can hear people just waking up yelling to keep it down but then I hear them scream I guess they just didn't want to see me and what was going on. Now I cant hear anything see anything I just want to sleep. I don't hear Zim screaming or Dib yelling I don't hear anything. Where am I don't know Oh there's something its faint but I hear it.

"Where do we take her?"

"She just had a mental break down take her to the hospital!"

"You got it kid"

"Thanks when she wakes up tell her I'll be into see her!"

"Sure what's your name?"

"I'm Zim and this is Dib"

"Ok I'll tell her"

**TBC**


	6. Bruise's and a Half Brother

Part 5

**Gaz Pov**

I wake up in this room it looks like the hospital I'm not sure its really all blurry.

"GAZ! Are you awake?"

That voice is so familiar but whom?

"Dib she's awake come in here"

"Who is that?" I asked

"Its me Zim. Dibs her too!"

"GAZ! Your awake" Yelled Dib it mad my head rattle

"W…Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital." Zim Answered

"Gaz you had a break down. You'll be in the hospital for a few days!" A new voice

The room was no longer blurry so I looked over. I saw 3 people Dib, Zim, And a man who looked like a doctor.

"DIB" yelled an oh so familiar voice

"M…Mary" Dib yelled in surprise

"Oh god its her the slut. I know she just going to break his heart. I saw her flirting with Torque. Who know who else she's been with." I screamed in my head

**Nobody Pov**

A 5ft2 ½ inches girl with shoulder length brown hair in braids ran in to the room she jumped up on to the 6 foot 2inches boy with black hair and brown eyes. She looked into his eyes and he saw hers a brown with green around the pupil and tinges of red. She had her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She didn't notice but a 6foot 3inchs green boy was glaring at her. (Anyway back to the story). As Mary was starting to talk, she started to smooth out that little pointy thing on Dibs head. She liked it better all messy, that point was just a little annoying.

"Oh my god Dib I called your house, and your father said you were at the hospital. So I ran all the way here to see you! I was so scared something happened to you!"

She started to cry in to Dibs shoulder.

"Its ok Mary. Its Gaz who's in the hospital."

"Oh Gaz what happened?"

"Oh I just wanted to kill dib in fact the rage is coming BACK," Gaz said

**Dibs Pov**

"Umm Mary can we talk out side"

"sure" Mary said choking on her sobs

In the hall

"What is it Hun?"

"Well umm you know we should talk about this in private you know"

"Well let's meet at your house at five ok?"

"Uhh yeah sure"

"See you at five babe" She smiled and walked away. Dib watched her leave. He still loved her but his love for Zim was much stronger.

In the room

"Hey Gaz how you feeling?" I asked

"Oh I'm fine I'm not mad anymore," Gaz said with a bubble voice

I gave the doctor a look. He shrugged

"I gave her some pills to calm down"

"Ah I see"

I looked at Zim who wouldn't look at me even if I sat beside him and spoke to him.

"I'm sorry. She just came here. I'm going to end it with her later tonight I promise, "I whispered.

He didn't look at me he just shrugged, and sighed heavily like I was bugging him so I just got up.

"I'll go get some drinks Zim do you want one? Or will human drinks hurt you?" I said jokingly so no one would know we were going out. He just glared and sighed

"I have my own, filth monkey" He spat. I knew he was mad and he meant what he said, but I couldn't do anything about it.

**Nobody's Pov**

5:00 at Dibs house

**RING **the door. Dib got up and went to the door

"Hey Mary come on in"

"So we have to talk about some thing Dib"

"Lets go into the living room"

"Ok"

The two17 year olds walked in silence into the living room.

"You know I've never met your father. I mean I've talked to him on the phone, But like I don't know who he is but I thinks it weird how you have the same last name as that famous scientist guy. And you kind of look like him, but you always say he's not your dad."

"Ha-ha yeah anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I'm moving and I think we need to break up so we can see other people. When I'm gone!"

"OH.. Well that why I wanted to talk in privet to I think we need to break up as well."

"Listen I know why you want to break up with me"

"What?"

"Dib it really Obvious"

"WHAT?"

"Dib your gay I know. You never want to kiss me, and well I see looking at the boys. So that's second of the three reasons I want to break up"

"What's the third?"

"Your sister…" She looked down. Her only thought was I can't look at him not like this.

"What about Gaz?"

"Well more then once when you would leave a room she would whisper threats to me and call me a slut and crap like that and I don't know why"

Mary started to cry and leaned over and put her head on Dib's shoulder. It was silent for a long time only Mary's sobs could be heard.

"Dib she left marks on me she said I didn't deserve you. I was using you. No matter what she says she really wants to protect you!"

"Wait what? She left marks"

"YES!" she cried harder and buried her face in to Dibs shoulder.

"How did she do them?"

"She just you know hit me and punched me and pinched me and you know beat me!"

"Oh Mary I didn't know I'm so sorry" Dib said gentle stroking her hair "I never noticed how did you hide the bruise's?"

"You know when you came back in and I would go to the bathroom?" Choke through a sob

"Yeah?"

"Well I would put make up on my face to cover it..."

"And you stopped wearing t-shirts and shorts"

Silence. Oh how Dib hated the silence to only her his now ex-girlfriends cry. 10 minutes passed and finally she broke the silence.

"Do 'sniff' you know 'Sob' why she called me a slut?"

"Yeah I know" Dib said with guilt

"Why? Dibby darling" Even if they were broken up they could still call each other nicknames. Dib laughed in his head (about the nickname)

"Well she saw you flirting with Torque"

Mary's head shot up. She looked dib in the eye and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Well its just 'Giggle' that 'Snort' Torque is my half brother."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah by two and a half months he's older then me!"

**TBC…**


	7. Voilence and A FlashBack

**Author: This chapter is very violent so beware Gaz does some pretty weird crap!**

**Nobody's POV**

"Ok what?"

"Torque is my half brother. It would be pretty gross if I was flirting with him."

"Yeah I guess"

"But how is he your half brother?"

"Well my dad knocked up some chick on a one night stand and then he met my mom 2 days later and then two and a half months later my mom got pregnant. Yup that's what happened!"

"So you never flirted with Torque"

"No what ever Gaz saw she was wrong really wrong" Mary said with a shudder.

"Yeah" Dib smirked at his and his sister's stupidity

"Ha-ha I thought every one knew that we were siblings"

"Yeah everyone but my family"

"Ha-ha"

"Yeah. Anyway we need to talk about what Gaz did to you" Dib said with concern

"WHY?" Mary said with fear in her voice she felt the tears coming back.

"Can I see them?" Dib asked softly

Mary looked away and lifted her shirt. ( - - For you sick pervs out there she was warning a tank top underneath) Dib gasped with what he saw her arms and her collarbone covered in big purple and blue bruises.

"Do you have any more?" Dib asked

"Yeah just a sec" Mary got up and went to the bathroom

In the bathroom

**Mary's POV**

Why does he want to see what his sister did to me? Tears stream down my face. I find it weird who my make up around me eye hasn't wash away with all these goddamn tears. I washed away the make up opened the door and covered my face I waked to him. And I sit down.

Dib pulled my hands off my face. He looked at me. My right eye was the worst part. He smiled softly.

"Is there any more?"

"Yes"

"Can I see?"

"You wont want to I promise you that"

"Please Mary just let me see!"

"Alright" Mary lifted the side of her tank top. She showed him the worst of it all. Stitches, 18 of them starting from her belly button. Dib looked at her. Mary looked away and started to cry again.

"When did she do this?' Dib said with anger

"5 days ago" Mary said still not looking at him

"What did your mother say?"

"I told her I slipped and fell of some broken glass she didn't think anything of it."

"How did it happen?'

Why does he want to know about them my brain yelled but I told him any way:

**Flashback**

3 people sat in theMEMBRAIN living room watching T.V.

"Dib I think I've seen this episode" Mary said

"Yeah me to. I'm kind of hungry any one else want pizza?" Dib asked

"WELL DUH DIB!" said an annoyed gamer from behind her GS2 "get it from bloaty's"

"All right Gaz" Dib said "I'll be back in a minute"

Mary looked over at Gaz who had opened her eyes and glared at her.

"Can't you call them?" Mary asked

"Nope sorry babe you stay here I'll be right back"

"O.. Oh..Ok"

And for the first time ever Dib left with seeing the end of "mysterious mysteries"

Mary looked over at the other girl. She was Starring right back at her. She grab her by her hair

"I know what your planning if you hurt him I'll hurt you right back. Do I need to show how it will feel again?"

Mary shook her head no.

"Oh well to bad because well I just don't care Hun" Gaz said bitterly

"No please Gaz I'm not planning any thing. I PROMISE! Please let go of my hair and don't hurt me please GAZ PLEASE"

"Well I would but I think you're a little B-ch" The purple hair girl spat

Mary's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" She said with tears in her eye

She looked and Gaz was grabbing something off the table. She lifted Mary's shirt up to her belly button. Then she pulled Mary into the kitchen. Gaz but a cloth in her mouth and cut her with a small pocketknife she had bought just for this. All that could be heard from Mary was a muffled scream of pain and fear. Gaz throw her down and cleaned the knife. She gave Mary a wet cloth

"NOW CLEAN UP AND GET OUT!" screamed the cutter

Mary cleaned her wound ad then the floor and got some paper towel and ran out the door crying.

**End Flashback**

"And that how it happened" said mary crying

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"I WAS SCARED DIB! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ME"

"I think we should go to the police"

"alright but only if you hold me"


	8. Reviews for ch 67

Invader-Maz

2005-08-20

ch 7, signed

Crap! I mean i knew gaz was violent but that! gasp Wait? So are Dib and her officially split up or did i just immagined reading that in the last chapter? Gaz is gonna be pissed when she finds out that they're getting de police, but hey she had it comming for acting like so. I'd hate to see what happens when she finds out about dib & zim.

To:Invader-Maz

Yes there broken up. He just loves her still but like I wrote earlier his love for Zim is stronger

DLBN

2005-08-20

ch 1, signed

Zim is wierd.That's all I can say.

-

Dlbn

To:Dlbn

The onlt resson his all weird is because he not really gay more like bi. Because he loves Mary still.

Invader-Maz

2005-08-20

ch 6, signed

Wait! She was flirting with her half brother! That's even worse than the girl on mean girls that was crushing on her cousin. EW! At least they're not together anymore. Aw, poor zimmy's upset.

well can't wait for next chappy.

InvaderMaz out!

To:Invader-Maz

No she wasn't flirting with her half brother just talking to him :P but I got ya didn't I….. heehee


	9. Another Flashback

**Nobody's POV**

"Mare we really should go to the police now…" Dib said with concern

"Mmhhm.." Mary mumbled

"Mare are you awake?"

"Shhhh.. I'm trying to sleep"

"Mary wake up!"

"10 more minutes dad.."

"MARY it's me Dib"

Mary's eyes shot open.

"What time is?"

"10 am.. Why?"

"I have to go I didn't pack and my flight leaves in 3 hours!"

"Why didn't you pack before?"

"Well I did but just some clothes!"

"Oh"

"I HAVE TO GO HOME NOW!"

"Well let me take you home then ok?"

"Alright but let me walk you home"

"Ok but uhh why?"

"We need to tell your mom and dad!"

"NO YOU CAN"D PLEASE NO" Mary relived she said that the way she would beg Gaz not to hurt her.

"We have to they have to know what my sister did to you!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE WE'ER OVER AND YOUR ACTING AS IF WE'ER STILL TOGETHER!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU STILL EVEN IF I AM GAY I LOVE YOU STILL EVEN IF I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU THAT WAY I LOVE YOU"

Mary sat there mouth open Dib had never yelled at her. She loved from the first moment she saw him in the 9th grade, and even then they never fought with each other.

**Flashback**

In miss bitters class .

"WELL WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT" Miss Bitters yelled to the class. Dib awoke from a dream he had been having of finally get Zima and beating the living pulp out of him.

"MARY GET IN THIS CLASS" yelled the freaky teacher

The door opened and Dib looked at what seem to be goddess in front of him.

"Hello my name is Mary my father is the producer of Mysteries Mystery's and umm my mom is a computer fixer person" the girl said shyly

Dib look at her his mouth open. There stood a girl with brown hair shoulder length, she had brown eyes from where he sat. She had an "aliens are real" T-shirt from Mysteries Mystery's she was wearing dark blue jeans. She wasn't the kind of person you would think a 15-year-old boy would like. She was chubby but not so much as to weigh over 200 pounds no she was probably just a little over what a 15 yr old girl should be.

"YOU sit by that other weird kid who thinks aliens are real" Miss bitters spat "DIB"

"Yes" Dib said with a jump

"Will you show Mary around?"

"YES!" dib said jumping up when everyone started to laugh he realized he said it with excitement (a little to much excitement if you know what I mean, you know in his pants ROFL anyway back to the story) Dib blushed, and so did Mary, Which by the way showed up a lot because they were both pale as milk. She sat down and smiled shyly at Dib.

"I like your shirt" Dib whispered but his voice cracked

"Thanks" Mary replied blushing

The bell rang and both Mary and Dib got up talking about aliens and crap like that.

"Stupid Dib" Zim thought "WAIT IF SHE THINK ALIENS ARE REAL DIB WILL HAVE AND ARMY AGAISNT ME"

"THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN" Zim yelled as he stood on his desk "I AM NORMAL"

But out on the play ground Dib had other plans. Way back in the trees at the hi skool. There was Mary and Dib talking about aliens. He just wanted to get know her and not bring Zim up at all.

"So That Zim guy he's an alien right?" Mary asked

"I didn't say anything about Zim!" Dib said

"Yeah but it's kind of obvious! I mean look at him"

"Yeah he says he has a skin condition"

"WHAT! That's so stupid"

"I know!"

"Dib?"

"Yeah Mary?"

"Umm I was wondering do you wanna go to a movie this weekend?" Mary said blushing. Dib smiled

"Of course" He said sweetly

"Great"

**End Flashback**

**TBC: **Just see what I have planned


	10. First Songfic

**OK IT'S A DAY LATE BUT YEAH SO IT"S A SONGFIC JUST FOR YA"LL(HEEHEE)**

**Song: Don't lie The Black Eyed Peas.**

**Nobody's POV**

"_Hey, baby my nose is getting big _

_I noticed it be growing when I been telling them fibs _

_Now you say your trust's getting weaker _

_Probably coz my lies just started getting deeper _

_And the reason for my confession is that I learn my lesson _

_And I really think you have to know the truth" _

On the way to Mary's House

The two walked in silence. Mary's house was a good ½ and hour away so it was pretty awkward. It was very silent until they walked past the weirdest house ever (can you guess who's house).

"GET YOU FILTHY BODY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"…"

"_Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more _

_But after I did it I don't know what I did it for _

_I admit that I have been a little immature _

_Fucking with your heart like I was the predator _

_In my book of lies I was the editor _

_And the author _

_I forged my signature _

_And now I apologise for what I did to you _

_Cos what you did to me I did to you" _

"ZIM" yelled dib

"YEAH! BREAKING UP WITH HER HUH WELL I..I HATE YOU"

"Uh am I missing something here?" Mary asked

"Well" Dib said shyly "I'm kind of dating Zim"

"What! Ha-ha you dating the alien that you always said you hated ha-ha" Mary giggle "Well you always were weird Ha-ha"

"_Nononono baby, nononono don't lie _

_Nononono, yeah you know know know know you gotta try _

_What you gonna do when it all comes out _

_When I see you & what you're all about _

_Nonono baby, nononono don't lie _

_Yeah you know you know you know you know you know you gotta try"_

"MARY" Dib said

"What it's true Dib"

"hmmm" Zim said

"Listen, I knew what I was getting into, when I asked around about you after our first date!"

"WHY would do that?" Dib asked

"Well I need to know more about you" Mary said Quietly and looking down

"HA you filth beast. You made My Dibby darling cry. So he's mine now. I WIN VICKTORY FOR ZIM" Zim yelled

"I'm not you F-cking prize Zim" Dib yelled

"_She said I'm leaving _

_Cos she can't take the pain _

_It's hard to continue this love it ain't the same _

_Can't forget the things that I've done inside her brain _

_Too many lies committed too many games _

_She feeling like a fool getting on the last train _

_Trying to maintain but the feeling won't change" _

Mary stared at Dib he only swore when he was really mad. She really didn't like it when he was mad. Mary knew he was mad at her and Zim.

"Dib I'm sorry! I really am." Mary said putting her hand on Dibs shoulder.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME MARY" Dib yelled at her

"… You know what bye I'll miss you Dib but you know what I hope I never see you again" Mary said.

"What?"

"Yeah Bye"

"_I'm sorry for the things that I've done and what I became _

_Caught up in living my life in the fast lane _

_Blinded by lights, cameras, you know the fame _

_I don't know the reason why I did these things"_

Mary ran off.

"Mary wait..!" Dib Yelled. Dib ran after her.

"NO DIB WAIT FOR ZIM!" Zim yelled after him and he ran after Dib

"_And I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie _

_And now our emotions are drained _

_Cos I lie and I lie and a little lie lie _

_And now your emotions are drained"_

Dib finally caught up with her she was cry (again).

"Mary I'm sorry I really am too! I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry for lying about my true self, and most of all I'm sorry about Gaz!" Dib said

"NOO! GET AWAY FROM HER" Zim yelled

"Um.. Zim me and Dib have broken up for good you don't have to be jealous!" Mary said

"ZIM IS JELLOUS OF NO ONE" Zim once again yelled

"Zim go home I'll be over in an hour ok I promise" Dib said with love in his eyes.

"_Nononono baby, nononono don't lie (no, don't you lie) _

_Nononono, yeah you know know know know you gotta try (got to try, got to try) _

_What you gonna do when it all comes out (what you gonna do baby) _

_When I see you & what you're all about _

_Nonono babe, nononono don't lie _

_Because you kno you kno you kno you kno you know gotta try Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Ba da ba da ba da ba da badabada" _

O.. ok" Zim said with hurt in his voice. He turned around and started to walk away slowly

"Zim wait" Dib said

Zim turned around to see Dib grab him and kissed him. Mary blushed and giggled and looked away. Finally they parted.

"All right go" Zim said bubbly

"Bye honey!" Dib said

They went their sepret ways.

"You guys make a good couple you know that?" Mary said

"Yeah I guess" Dib blushed

"_Yo, I'm lying to my girl _

_Even though I love her _

_And she all in my world _

_I give her all my attention and diamonds & pearls _

_She's the one who makes me feel on top of the world _

_Still I lie to my girl, I do it" _

They walked ion silence again. They finally got to Mary house they walked up the door and opened it. Her mother and father were there but torque was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to tell you something….

"_And I lie and I lie and I lie till there's no turning back _

_I don't know why, (and I lie and I lie till I don't know who I am)"_

**TBC.. HA-HA R&R PLEASE**


	11. The Truth Comes Out!

**I don't own anything but I do own Mary because she's me (but no bruises) and her parents.**

**OK SO HERES WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DIB AND MARY TELL ALL**

"What is it Dib?" Mary's Mother

"Mary take off your shirt!" Dib said

"WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU SHE'S MY DAGHTER!" Yelled Mary's father

"No it's ok dad I have a tank top under it" Mary said quietly

"Alright, but what do you have to tell us?"

"OH MY GOD MARY" Both her parents screamed, looking at her

Mary cried (again god how does she have so many tears)

"This isn't happening no it's some sort of joke right. Yeah well it's not funny. Mary just wipe off the make up and go pack the rest of your stuff" Mary's mother said

"ITS NOT MAKE-UP MOM" Mary screamed

Every one just sat there as Mary told her story once again. Her mother was still shaking her head. This couldn't have happened to her baby girl. No it was still some really bad joke to her. It wasn't real, it couldn't be, no it couldn't be, could it? It was hard to believe some one could do that.

"So yeah that's how they all happened" Mary said breaking her mothers thoughts.

"Tell them how the cut happened" Dib said softly

"What cut?" Both parents said again together

"Mary said you both knew about it. You just thought she slipped on glass!" Dib said shocked that Mary would lie.

"Well…." Mary said. Once again she began telling her story. Dib was still mad and worried that Mary had not told her parents that she had to get stitches, 18 to be correct. Dib stared at her wondering why he never did kiss her. Maybe subconsciously he knew he was gay and couldn't kiss her, or maybe he was to nervous. I'm she was one of the popular girls. She made everyone be nice to him for 1 ½ of a year, people treated him like he was the same as them, all because of this one girl. She did everything for him. He bet that if he asked her to run into a wall because he told her it wouldn't hurt she would do. All because she loved him more then anything and he loved her.

"And that's what happened" Mary said

Just then Torque walked into he house. He looked around and saw Dib

"Awe man the loser is here!" Torque said "Rumor is your freaky sister is in the psycho home! I always knew one of you would end up there. Funny I always thought it would be you though!"

"Torque get out of here" Said Mary through Clenched teeth

Torque looked t her and sat for a moment with his mouth open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU FAG!" Torque yelled (duh) "I"LL KILL YOU!"

"NO TORQUE LEAVE HIM ALONE IT WASN'T HIM" Mary yelled back

Torque looked at Dib for a moment and the pushed him to the ground.

**'**"If I find out you did anything to my sister I'll kill you, you got that" Torque finished with a light but hard enough to knock the wind out of Dib kick to the stomach.

**TBC….. I have writers block sorry**


	12. KIDS?

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MARY (CAUSE SHES ME) AND HER PARENTS THE REST ARE JHONEN**

"F-ck off Torque! Leave him alone! Go out with your idiot friends or to your room" Yelled Mary. Dib, Torque and her parents just looked at her "DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR GO". Torque ran to his room.

"OK now don't swear at your brother." Her mother said

"Well we should go to the police now. I'll take you Mary" he father said.

"Ok" Mary said looking down

"I'll come to!" Dib said

"NO YOU'LL STAY HERE WITH ME!" Mary's mother yelled

"No I want him to come with me" Mary said glaring at her mother

"Fine" She said with a scowl

(POLICE STATION)

Mary once again told her story.

"…And that's what happened" Mary said

"And she is already in the mental hospital for attempt of murder?" the officer asked

"Yes on me and my…. Boyfriend" Dib said while blushing. He felt Mary's fathers gaze on the back of his very large head.

"Well ok just go home and we'll contact you" said the man

"Ok" the all said and left for Mays house

(IN THE CAR)

"Can you drop me off here" Dib said pointing to an odd house

"Sure thing" Mary's father Marty pulled over

"Bye Dib I'll see tomorrow right?" Mary said

"Yes" Dib said "of course"

"Ok bye dib" Said Marty

"Thank you for the ride"

"Sure thing" Dib hoped out and they drove away

He walked up to the strange house and opened the door. Where the best lips met him. They walked over to the couch lips still connected. Finally their lips parted cause they had to breath.

"Your ten minute late dib human!" Zim said pointing to the clock

"What?" Dib said lifting an eyebrow

"You said you'd be here in and hour an hour and ten minutes ago." Zim said

"Oh well we had to take Mary to the police"

"Why?" Zim asked. Dib told him every thing that happened.

"Oh!" Zim said, "well on a lighter note Dib if you and me ever want to you know have kids the male irken invaders have the kids and the female invaders can well give them but with regular irkens its just like humans."

"Really?" Db asked shocked that Zim would say something like that after what he just told him

"Yup!" Zim said smiling

"Wow"

"So when we are older do you well want to have kids?"

"OH of course" Dib said Smiling too

**TBC. GODDAMN WRITERS BLOCK**


	13. 6 months?

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MARY (BECAUSE SHES ME) AND HER PERANTS:)**

**When we last6 left off:**

"So when we are older do you well want to have kids?"

"OH of course" Dib said Smiling too

**BACAK TO THE STORY**

(THE NEXT DAY AT MARYS)

Mary walked to the door and opened it.

"Dib there you are I've been waiting all morning for you!" Mary said

"Really why?" Dib asked

"I'm not moving after all because of the trail" Mary said realizing that it sounded to happy and looked down.

"Oh that's great I have some news for you to!" Dib said as they walked to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Mary asked in her cherry voice

"After school ends me a Zim are going to have Kids!" Dib said happily

"OH YEAH CAUSE IRKEN MALE INVADERS HAVE THE KIDS" Mary said even more happily. Dib gave her a weird look

"How did you know that? I mean I never told you he was irken and I never ever told you he was an invader!" Dib said questioningly

"Umm well that's great news! How many are you planning on having?" Mary said changing the subject. Dib didn't give it a second chance to think and went on about how many the wanted.

"2 or 3" Dib said

"Wow that's awesome really it is! I hope I cans see them before I.. I never mind it's no big deal" Mary said sadly

"Are you ok Mary?" Dib asked

"Yeah it really is just.. Oh I can't keep this secret any more!"

"WHAT?"

"Well I was sent from the Canadian spy school to see if you where right about Zim being an alien and I have been to the armada more then once. I was sent to take Zim to my masters and they would well.. Do what you've always wanted to do. But I had fallen in love with you and well I forgot my whole mission" Mary told him

"Wow few days ago if you told me that I would be totally trying to help you. But now I love Zim"

"Yeah I know and so after the trail I'm going to go up to the armada again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm having a kinda mission I'm up there for abought 6 months."

"Really in 8 months it's the school prom kinda thing for us"

"Yeah I know I'm really glad to know that but I don't have one to go with" Mary said looking down

"Well you might find someone"

"Yeah"

"MARY IS THAT FREAKIN GAY BOY HERE" Yelled Mary's mother.

"Mom his name is Dib and you know it" Mary said. Dib blushed

"Hey lets go to Zims house" Mary asked Dib

"What you won't want to go and you just you were after him" Dib said shocked

"Didn't you listen I have a new mission I'm not after him no one is as far as they know Zim has left earth. I told them that so you wouldn't lose your boyfriend" Mary looked at him with wide eyes (0.0)

"Oh. I'm sorry I.. I didn't know" Dib said

"So lets go to Zims house" Mary said cherry again

"Ok" Dib said

**TBC…. I'm so sorry Its just my crack monkey has stopped putting crack in my coffee so I cant think now. Any way I go back to skool on September 6th so I'll try to update as much as possible before that and after I'll update less often.**


	14. GET YOUR VILE MOUTH OFF ME!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MARY (CAUSE SHES ME) AND HER PERANTS**

(AT ZIMS HOUSE)

Zim walked to the door. He opened it.

"Ahh get of me worm-beast" Zim yelled

"I JUST GOT THE NEWS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU" Mary said hugging Zim

"I told her" Dib said Zim just looked at him and mouthed

"Get her off me"

"Mary maybe you should get off Zim now he doesn't really like to be touched" Dib said while pulling her off.

"Oh sorry Zim" Mary said still smiling

"Zim Mary's going to.. MFHFMFHF" That's all Dib got out because Mary covered his mouth and whispered deathly into his ear.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you so you can't tell anyone else"

"HMM.. What is it Dib?" Zim asked

"Never mind its ok" Dib replied

"Oh my look at the time I had better get going" Mary said fakely ( -- is that a word lol) looking at her watch less arm, with a very fake smile. "Bye" Both boys waved at her. And she gave both a kiss on the cheek.

"ARG... Don't touch Zim with your Vile mouth" Zim yelled. Mary gave him a weird look.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the trail Dib" Mary said and left

"What trail?" Zim asked Dib, and Dib told Zim all about the trail and what was going to happen.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I REALLY AM!**


	15. Super powers and Purple eyes

**YAY UPDATE DAY. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THUGH I HAVEN;'T BEEN ON MY COMPUTER MUCH (POO)**

**ANY WAY I ALSO UPDATED MYJTHM Story.**

**OH: A/N:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH AND CRAP LIKE THAT.**

Mary ran out the door and kept running till her house. She walked in and went to her room. She walked to her closet and walked in. she was n side a giant tube and got sucked down into the tubes core. When it stopped the glass doors opened.

"Agent Remax" Said a voice (a/n I was trying to think of a name and I looked at my wall and I saw my stolen remax sign heehee)

"Ah Head Mistress!" Mary said

"To bad about the alien" H.D said

"Yeah I know! Why am I going to the armada?" Mary just went out and said.

"Tallest purple wants you to dig up some dirt on red"

"OMG I GET TO GO SEE PUR. IT IS SOOOO GOOD I'm OVER WITH DIB" Mary said jumping up and down.

"Yes its also good he's a year older then you right instead of many years!" H.D Said jokingly. Mary blushed.

"Yeah" Mary said embarrassed.

"I trust you haven't told anyone about the Armada?"

"Yes I promise I haven't" Mary lied.

"Good you will be leaving in 3 days that gives us time to make you a holo costume and the superpowers!"

"YOU MEAN I GET TO.. BE A SUPER HERO!" Mary said jumping up and down again

"Yes. But you need to get going now. Oh before you leave what color eyes do you want for your irken face?"

"Purple" Mary said happily before hoping back in to the tube and rushing back into her room. She stepped out of her closet and went to her bed. She sat down.

"I really want to have a super cool super hero name" She thought.

**TBC.. YAY SUPER HERO. I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR HER SUPER NAME BUT IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST ANY THERE WILL BE A LITTLE CONTEST TO SEE WHOS WINS:).**


	16. YAY GAY GAYS

OK you Person wanted the gay guys stuff I was just trying to get some character stuff going so here you go you baby (INVADER MAZ! (LOL BRACKETS IN BRACKETS I'm JUST KIDDING IT'S JUST FUNNY TO SAY THAT YOU'RE A BABY GET IT HEEHEE)!)

Chapter 16

Dib was laying on the floor a sleep by his side his love. Zim was curled up in the space of Dibs arm and torso.

"Zim…"Dib nudged him with his arm "You going to wake up before I leave I have to go home soon my dad is going to get worried!"

"Mhhndsamdnsjdh" Zim mumbled "OH MY TALLEST YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT ZIIIIIIIIM! I'm SORRY I'M NOT…"

"Ow Zim you don't have to yell in my ear! What are you dreaming about?" Dib once again nudged him.

"Hmm what oh nothing" Zim said sounding hurt and embarrassed

"Listen Zim If I can help with anything I'm here you know" Dib said smiling give Zim something to smile about.

"No its nothing Dib. Just a nightmare. I'M sure you have them too."

"Yeah I guess but that sound like you where dreaming an old memory" Dib pouted.

"OH MY GOD YOU DRIVE ME WILD WHEN YOU POUT LIKE THAT!" Zim yelled and jumping on him

"WAA WHOA THERE" Dib said while Zim took his open mouth and jammed his long tongue deep into Dibs mouth. Zim was on top of Dib, their legs all tangled up. Dib moved his hands up Zims back but then Zim grabbed his hands and banged them on the floor above Dibs head. All the sudden Gir came Screaming into the room and took Dibs glasses

"YAHOO I LOOK LIKE THE BIG HEAD BOY HEEHEE THIS IS FUN" Gir screamed then bumped into a wall and passed out.

"Aww man my dad just fixed those!" Dib sighed. "Well I guess it just a price for dating you" He hugged Zim.. Zim pushed him away

"WAIT….you think you're getting punished for dating me by Gir always breaking your glasses" Zim said

"No Zim its just.. Oh never mind you drama-queen" Dib said grabbing Zim and kissing him. "Anyway I have to go now I love you though"

"I.. I.. I" Zim stammered

"Don't worry you don't need to say it I know you do. But one day you'll have too" Dib joked.

"Bye Dib" Zim stammered.

Dib grabbed his glasses from a sleeping Gir. Bent them so they were straight...ish and smiled at Zim and walked out.

Out on the street

Dib thought about going back and calling his father and telling him he would be sleeping over at a "Friends", but he wanted to see Mary before they had to go to court. So he walked to Mary's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a punch in the stomach

"TORQUE! YOU ASS" screamed Mary's voice

TBC-OK THERE YOU GO GUY HOWS THAT: P LOL SORRY

BUT NO UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS:D (PLEASE I'M EVER SO LONELY)


	17. DAMN THOSE EYES

**YAY UPDATE WEEKEND EVERYDAY OF THIS WEEKEND I UPDATE A CHAPPIE HOW DOES THAT SOUND HUH YOU LIKE THAT CAUSE IF YOU DON'T MY HUSBAND, JHONEN VASQUEZ, WILL KILL ME PLEASE DON'T MAKE HIM DO THAT. CAUSE THEN I WONT WRITE THE STORY ANYMORE.**

"Oh Dib are you ok" Mary said running to his side

"Why do you even like that fag?" Torque sneered

"Because he's nice and respects me unlike you and your shit friends" Mary spat

"GO TO HELL MARY" said Torque stomping up to his room.

"SHUT-UP TORQUE" Mary yelled through clenched teeth "Oh he's waking up thank god"

"Mary.. Is that you?" Dib asked softly

"Yeah. Here let me help you up!" Mary said helping dib to his feet. "What.. Why are you here?""

"I wanted see you before tomorrow."

"Oh. I see what about Zim? Don't you want to spend your nights with him I mean once your in skool again people are going to beat you for being well…gay." Mary said looking down

"Yeah me and Zim thought about that! So we thought if Zim and me pretend to date girls no one will think anything. So I pretend to still date you and Zim will "Date" Gaz" Said Dib while they walked to Mary's room.

"Oh.. Ok" Mary said sitting on her bed

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing" Mary said patting the spot beside her.

Dib went and sat beside her. He hugged her. She looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! I DON'T NEED THIS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME TO THE COURT HOUSE TOMORROW. I HATE YOU AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL THIS! THAT I STILL LOVE YOU CAUSE I CANT HAVE YOU AND I HATE IT NOW GO!" Screamed Mary pointing at the door.

Dib just sat there looking at her. Those eyes of his, mocking her behind his bent glasses. God those eye they did nothing but make you love him. How she hated those eyes. She put her hand her forehead and cried

"I'll go only if you really want me to go but I am coming to court tomorrow there is nothing that will stop me. I need to know what happens to Gaz and you." Dib said getting up.

"No please don't go. I hate being alone. Mom and Dad left and now Torque leaves the house every chance he gets he's only home when he wants food. I'm all by myself all the time. I can't take anymore. I find myself thanking the world because everyday is one step closer to getting of the SHIT FILLED ROCK" Mary screamed that last part. Dib thought she sound just like Zim at that point.

"Mary you know you can always call me" Dib said

"BUT YOUR NEVER F-KING HOME. YOUR ALWAYS OUT WITH ZIM I TRIED CALLING YOU BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE OUT." She screamed at him

**TBC: SORRY ITS JUST ITS 3:15AM AND I'M SO TIRED SO I'LL WRITE MORE TOMRROW. BYE DE BYES MY HOME DOGGY DOGS (LOL) MY HOMMIES. OMG THIS LACK OF SLEEP ITS SO MUCH FUN.**


	18. The Crazy House For GirlZ!

**HOLY CRAP! I UPDATED AGAIN. THANKS TO YOU GHOST RACCON. YOU ROCK ON TO! I SEND LOVE TO YOU. ON SUNDAY ITS MY ONE MONTH ANAVERSRY SO I WILL WRITE 2 YA HEAR THAT 2 CHAPTERS FOR TOMRROW! HEEHEE. I LOVES YOU GHOST RACCON. THANK-YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS:D**

**On to the next:** **The Crazy House for GirlZ!**

Dib looked at her as she cried. He couldn't stand to see anyone cry. He looked down and then he heard something fall. He shot up his head. Mary was on the floor. Her head was bleeding.

"F-CK MARY!" He ran to her side "WAKE UP PLEASE COME ON WAKE UP PLEASE! TORQUE COME HERE QUICK ITS MARY"

He heard footsteps running to the room.

"WHATS WRONG WITH HER" Torque with fear in voice.

"She just fell and her head is bleeding call an ambulance now" Dib told Torque

"YES OK I"LL BE A MINUTE"

Dib Knelt by her until Torque ran back.

"THERE ON THEIR WAY THEY SAID THEY WOULD BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES" Torque said out of breath.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"She'll be fine she just fainted. Has she been under a lot of stress for the last few days?" Asked the doctor

"Yeah she has to go to court tomorrow. And lots of personal stuff to!" Dib answered

"Oh so that's why she fainted she probably just hasn't got any sleep and blacked out." Said the cheerful Doctor

"Oh well I have to go see her brother I'll be right back." Dib said back. He walked to Torque in the waiting room. Torque was looking at his feet. Dib felt sorry for him. His parents left with out a trace and his sister was in the hospital. He walked to him and sat beside him. He half expected to get punched or something.

"Hey how you doing" Dib asked him

"Fine I guess" Torque said sadly

"Well anything I can do for you just tell"

"But I've been an ass to you why are nice to me" Torque asked

"Cause I'm that kind of person"

"Oh well there is one thing you can do for me"

"Alright then say, do it, or ask it"

"Alright" Torque said happily. He garbed Dibs face and shoved his tongue in his mouth and kissed hard. Dib gasped and pushed him away. He put his hand on his mouth and stared at Torque.

"I'm sorry. It's.. Its just your eyes and oh your lips." Torque said blushing and looking down. "That was wrong of me what with you dating my sister and all."

"Listen I'm flattered and you are a good kisser but your right I am dating your sister" Dib lied (about that last part but every thing else he meant)

"Mr. Membrane and uhh Mr. Smakey she's awake you can both go and see her." Said a Candy Striper. Dib got up but Torque grab his hand.

"Don't tell anyone what happened just now OK!" Torque said

"Alright"

They walked and saw Mary. She smiled at them. Torque walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Mary. I can't believe how much of a jerk I was." Torque said Mary looked at him. She smiled and felt her eyes closing again. Why was she so tired she thought. Then she awoke in her own bed. Dib was sleeping beside her. She hadn't opened her eyes to know it was him she could smell that smell of Dibs he made it just for her. All her favorite scents put together. Laundry detergent, Bounce sheets, and Rose's. He used his father's lab to make that scent. She smiled.

"OH GOD COURT I HAVE TO GET UP" She yelled sitting up straight

"Oh yeah your clothes are over there" Dib pointed to the door handle groggily.

Mary got up and went to the door and walked into her bedroom bathroom. She got changed and Dib got up and went downstairs and made breakfast for him her and Torque. Torque walked down stairs before Mary.

"Uh Dib can I kiss you gain just once please" he asked Dib

"Umm Torque no I'm not that way" He lied

"Oh please just once" Torque asked with a hint sorrow. Dib sighed and turned around. He hated it when some begged him so he just gave in.

"Alright but just once and no longer then a minute"

Torque got up and grabbed Dib and kissed him hard and held Dib close to him. His hands knew where to go Dib had to admit that. And his tinge was smart enough to find its way in to his moth some how. After a minute Torque pulled away but not with out bitting dibs bottom lip just once.

"Ok I'm good thanks Dib. I wont bother anymore.

AT THE COURT HOUSE

Mary told her story and Gaz told hers. She admitted to doing it and was glad about doing it. The judge said what she thought

"You are most likely a CRAZY LITTLE GIRL so I'm sending you to THE CRAZY HOUSE FOR GIRLZ. Phil get THE CRAZY BUCKET please."

Gaz looked at him then at Dib and she looked scared. They grabbed her and she screamed

"DIB HELP ME I CANT GO THERE THE WONT LET ME HAVE AND VIDEO GAMES OR ANYTHING. DIB PLEASE"

Dib looked down and cried a little.

"I'm sorry Gaz I'll come and visit I promise.


	19. I Loves You Too Gir!

**WHOO IT'S MY ONE-MONTH ANIVERSARY. INDIT GREAT. 2 CHAPTERS TODAY RIGHT NOW ITS 2:19AM SO LACK OF SLEEP WILL MAKE ME WRITE BETTER:D ANYWAY ITS GOING TO BE GREAT SOME DIB AND ZIM LOVE AND THEN OH AND THEN MARY GOES OFF TO SPACE! IT'S GONNA BE AWSOOOOME. OK WELL I THANK ALL OF YOU AND HOPE YOU LOVE ME CAUSE I LOVE YOU! HEEHEE LOVE. GAY LOVE HEEHEE TORQUE AND DIB LOVE (OK THAT WAS JUST ONCE I PROMISE IT WAS FUN TO WRITE THOUGH) OK TO THE STORY. OH AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MY HUSBAND, JHONEN VASQUEZ (JUST THEN JHONEN VASQUEZ LOOKS ON TO HIS COMPUTER ON AND READS THIS AND SCREAMS "OMG THE CRAZY FAN GIRL WHO THINKS SHE MARRIED TO ME IS BACK AGAIN! WHY? SHES 19-YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME AND STILL SHE WANTS ME IN THE SACK! WHY GOD? WWWWHHHHYYYYY?" I'M CRAZY OK OH AND I'M 13 YAY!), OWNS EVERYTHING NOT ME:P. . DAMN YOU JHONEN I WANT TO OWN SOME OF IT . **

Mary walked out of the courthouse. Gaz glared at her, Mary just looked down. If she just did her mission and left the town this would have never happened. If she didn't tell Dib that Gaz beat her this wouldn't have happened. She looked over at Dib who was talking to Torque. She raised her eyebrow and walked over.

"Hey guys what you talking about" She asked

"Uhh nothing I have to go out with some friends but I'll be there when you go to uncle Joe's tomorrow!" Torque said running off with out Mary saying good-bye.

"Umm ok" Mary said, "What were you talking about?"

"Well nothing really he just told me a joke." Dib lied

"Oh ok. Hey do you want to stay over at my house again cause its my last night here before I go to you know Whispers space"

"Oh yeah but I have to see Zim so I'll be over at six ok?"

"Yeah sure. It gives me time to get my hologram-outfit"

"Alright" Dib said

Then the went there sprat ways. Dib walked to Zim house and was meet by Lips.

_"OH god why is every where I go people kiss me? It's getting annoying" _Dib thought

"Dib how did it go?" Asked Zim

"It went alright I guess. But Gaz is being sent to THE CRAZY HOUSE FOR GIRLZ! For the rest of her life" Dib said

"Oh that's to bad. I wish I had been there but I had to research something"

"Oh and what was that?" Dib said Grabing his love in a warm hug. He kissed him quickly QUE ADUNCE: AWWWWWW 

"Oh it was nothing" Zim said kissing him back.

"Umm I should tell you something.."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!... WITH THAT FILTH WHORE DIDN'T YOU? OH ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'LL KILL HER AND ANYONE WHO TOUCHES YOU!" Zim screamed. Dib just sat there wide-eyed and stuff

"No I didn't cheat on you" He lied "But I'm going to sleep over with Mary tonight you see it's her last night on.. Opps I mean in Canada. She moves to the states tomorrow."

"Oh" Zim said looking down "when do you have to be at her house."

"Oh in a good hour and a half." Dib said "And you know what we can do in that hour and a half"

"OH I know where your going heh heh heh" Zim said grabbing Dibs hand and leading him down stairs. An hour later Gir came home and went down stairs.

"MASTER I'M HOME SOME NICE GIRLS TOOK ME OUT TO A CLUB AND I DANCED AND THEN I ATE A SAMICH." Gir yelled. He looked around and no one was there but there where noise coming from his master's bedroom. So he went to go look. He walked to his master bedroom and opened the door and his little mind saw things know one should see.

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING MASTER" Gir screamed covering his innocent eyes. "STOP IT! NOOOOO! IT BURNS!"

"OH GOD GIR YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED FIRST" Zim screamed jumping out of his chair and grabing his… Gloves.

"Why are you guys so upset? I was drawing Zims hands!" Dib said kind of weirded out. (HAHA I GOT YOU I BET YOU SICK PEOPLE THOUGHT THE WERE HAVING SEX YOU DIRTY FILTHY PIGS LOL ROFL)

"Umm well on Irk its concreted nudity to show your hand." Zim said blushing a little.

"Oh ha-ha that funny. Just a hand! You must have been pretty shocked when you came to earth and saw some many people not wearing gloves." Dib laughed "oh look at the time I have t go pack for tonight sorry Zim I'll see you tomorrow" Dib said kissing Zim once, and then running out the door.

"Gir I love Him!" Zim said for the first time "Now only if I can say that to him"

"Master I loves you" Gir said looking up at him.

"I loves you too! Gir I loves you too!" Zim said smiling at the little robot. He reached down and picked him up and snuggled him. Something about Dib made Zim so happy. And then When Gir said he loved him that was just icing on the cake.

TBC IN 60 MINUTES


	20. Goodbye and Tim Burton

**YAY ANIVERSARY I LOVES IT OH AND JHONEN STILL OWNS EVERYTHING (HUSBANDS FLIPPING CRIST) HE THINKS JUST CAUSE IT WAS A DRUNKIN' NOGHT IN MEXICO HE CAN JUST PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN WELL I'LL SHOW HIM OH WILL I EVERY SHOW HIM. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

When Dib got to Mary's house he just walked in. He went to her room. He knocked

"Come in" said the voice behind the door

"Hey Mar-ahhhhhh WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dib screamed

"Hello I'm Sin I'm an irken reporter." Said Sin. Sin looked like Zim just her antenna's where curved and her eyes where purple. Her suit was different to. It looked more like those "Tallest" guys Zim is always talking about.

"Where's Mary?" Dib asked

Sin just reached behind her back and pushed a button and the she flicked one and off and the Mary was standing right there.

"Cool huh? Doesn't it look real?"

"Well duh!"

"Heehee sorry I just had to test it." Mary said

"Yeah its cool. Oh I made this for you." Dib said reaching in his backpack and pulled out a little black box.

"Oh wow what is it?" Mary said opening it

"It's a communicator it goes off at 6 pm earth time so we can talk to each other every day."

"Oh wow thank you Dib" Mary said hugging him and putting it on. "That really sweet but what about Zim wont he get jealous?"

"Not if he don't know" Dib said smirking a little.

"Yeah. Hey you want to go watch some movies and eat junk food?"

"HELLZ YEAH!" Dib said

They both ran down stair popped some popcorn grabbed some pop, and lots of candy. The sat down and turned on a movie "ED Wood" By Tim Burton they had all of Tim Burtons movies. They would have a Tim Burton marathon. They both passed out During "Pee-wee's Big Adventure!" When they woke up they where covered in sticky pop and candy.

"Hey I'm going to have a shower you can have one when I'm done ok" Mary said

"Sure"

Dib sat there waiting for Mary to finish when he realized Mary's Journal was on the floor.

_"Should I read it,"_ Dib thought,_ "No I should well maybe just a peek"_

_Dear journal,_

_I really don't think Dib likes me all the much. He never Kisses me and is always starring at guys. I think he might be Gay. I mean on our 2nd date the magic was there. But now I just don't know._

Dib flipped to the last page:

_DJ,_

_Well Gaz was sent to THE CRAZY HOUSE FOR GIRLZ! And it's my entire fault. If I just stuck with my mission this never would have happened or if I didn't tell Dib his sister beat this would have never happened. I just wish that life were easier then no one could tell me that their leaving and then I have to take care of everything by my self. Oh and I just got back from the hospital, HOW F-CKING WONDERFUL. My life is shit and I know it but I can always look forward to seeing pur. He makes me happy. I'm glad he's my friend. Maybe one day will be more then that, Nah I don't think I could do that to our friendship. Well Dib will be here any minute and I need to test my hologram-outfit so Bye de byes_

_Mary Smakey_

Dib put the book down back were he found it and then sat there in the silence. He thought for a second

_"WAIT WHO THE HELL IS PUR? Wait why do I care? BUT YOU CANT LET SOME GUY TAKE YOUR MARY! Yes you can she's not yours you are gay! BUT WHAT IF HE KISSES HER AND THEN SHE FOGETS YOU MAN YOU NEED TO GET HER BACK FORGET ZIM HE'S YOUR ENEAMY IDIOT DID YOU FORGET THAT? HUH DID YOU? No you love Zim he loves you to just don't listen to "straight Dib" Listen to me "Gay Dib" You love Zim and he loves you. SHUT UP RAINBOW BOY. AT LEAST I LIKE MARY YOU KNOW YOU WANT MARY SHES GOT HERSELF A NICE ASS!. Shut-up ass hole you are a pig and think all girls want you well they don't. HEY YOU LIKE IT NOT ME AND YESS ALL GIRLS WANT ME THANK YOU IF DIB LISTENED TO ME ALL GIRLS WOULD WANT HIM AND HE WOULDN'T BE A SEVEN-TEENYEAR OLD VERGEN." _Dib stopped listening to those voices and just stared blackly at a wall. Mary came downstairs in nothing but a towel

"Ok I'm done you can go in." Mary said Dib stared at her for a moment. His straight self found his way to his pants and he got up quickly and walked to the bathroom. Mary just looked up at him weird and walk to her room. She got dressed. She packed a few things:

LASER GUN: Check

WATER PISTOL: Check

HOLOGRAM-OUTFIT: Check

COMUNICATOR: Check

JOURNAL: ….

"Oh crap that's down stairs I'll have to go get it" She walked past the bathroom and heard Dib, thinking out load (AGAIN) while he was in the shower.

"God why does life have to be hard I love Zim But OH god DID YOU SEE THAT TOWEL IT'S WAS LIKE HAVEN ON EARTH"

Mary blushed and walked downstairs. She grabbed her journal and put it in her pack. Dib came Downstairs and had some clean clothes on.

"Well let's go" Mary said still blushing

"Oh yeah ok"

They walked out the door. They walked all the way to the airport. She wasn't taking a plane no but she had to make it seem like she was for Torques sake.

"Torque isn't here he said he would be!" Mary said

"He'll probably just be a minute" Dib said

"Yeah your right"

"Mary I'll miss you!"

"What but will talk every night"

"No that's not what I mean" Dib said Look embarrassed

"What?"

"I mean I'll miss dating you"

"Oh yeah I heard you in the shower you where thinking out loud again" Mary giggled

"What Oh god I'm so sorry" Dib said looking down and blushing.

"Yeah its ok" Mary said smiling. "Hey Dib can I kiss?"

"What?" Dib said looking up

"Just once?" Mary said looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Uhh yeah sure"

He grabbed Mary's face. She grabbed his and the both stuck each other's tongue in the others mouth. They sat there for a good 10 minutes before..

"GET OFF MY DIB YOU VILE WHORE B-CH"

Mary pulled away and looked at the sound of the voice. Her eyes widened and she bolted the other way. Zim ran up to Dib.

"Oh my sweet Dib I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from that.. That thing" Zim said

Man was Dib happy Zim was dull sometimes.

"Yeah she really scared me" Dib said his acting was very bad

"I'm sorry Dib I'm a terribly person and don't deserve your love"

Dib thought for a second and felt so guilty he cheated on him with both Mary and Torque. Dib though it was best Zim Knew and he told him

"WHAT? WHY YOU VILE SICK STUPID FILTH MONKEY STAY AWAY FROM ZIM AND DON'T CALL ME EVER AGAIN" Zim screamed and ran off.

"WAIT ZIM I'M SORRY. PLEASE COME BACK I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" Dib Yelled after him but it was no use, Zim was gone. He dropped his head and saw Mary Being lead into the shadows. He sighed.

"Why can't that be me?" He said quietly

TBC: very long/short chapter the story is 1230 word long but this whole page together is longer much longer so I end it now with this is the amount of words on this page 1313


	21. Tizzy

**Ok another song fic. I was watching "**_The Commitments"_** it was awesome. Then I heard this song and then BAM it hit me this was the perfect song for Zim and how he was feeling about that goddamn Dib cheating on him poo you DIB POOOO YOU cough cough on with the story.**

**A/N: I don't own anything blah blah blah**

**Song:** **I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You)**

**From: The Commitments**

_You're a no good heart breaker _

_You're a liar and you're a cheat _

_And I don't know why _

_I let you do these things to me _

_My friends keep telling me _

_That you ain't no good _

_But oh, they don't know _

_That I'd leave you if I could _

Zim sat in bed wish he was never sent to this horrible plant that caused nothing but pain. He started to cry his orange irken tears. Gir walked in and saw his master crying he walked over and hugged him.

"Masta are you ok?" Gir asked in his loving but high-pitched voice

"No Gir I'm not" Zim answered

"Can I do anything Masta?"

"You can give me a hug"

"Ok"

And the Gir wrapped his little metal arms around Zims neck and Zim hugged back. Zim was still sad but he still smiled.

_I guess I'm uptight _

_And I'm stuck like glue _

_Cause I ain't never _

_I ain't never, I ain't never, no, no (loved a man) _

_(The way that I, I love you) _

He had his little S.I.R Unit. Zim felt so tried it might have been from the running but he still didn't know why he was so very tired. It was hard keeping his eyes open. Just before he shut his eyes he saw a blurry black figure looking over at him. He thought it was just Gir. But was it really just his crazy S.I.R Unit. He closed his eyes.

_Some time ago I thought _

_You had run out of fools _

_But I was so wrong _

_You got one that you'll never lose _

_The way you treat me is a shame _

_How could ya hurt me so bad _

_Baby, you know that I'm the best thing _

_That you ever had _

_Kiss me once again _

When he awoke he was tried to something. It was very cold

"GIR? Where are you Gir?" Zim called out "GIR! THIS ISN'T FUNNY"

"Why call that stupid idiot when I'm right here" Said a very scary but cool voice. Zim knew that voice but he could not put a face to it

"SHOW YOUR SELF TO ZIIIM!" Zim demanded

"Why so you can see who's taken you? To see that person who loves you more then anything? To see the one person who is willing to kill you just to be with you?"

"Gaz?" Zim asked

"Yeah right! Like I'm that horrible Stink beast I'm someone much closer to you?" Said the voice

"I don't know who you are please tell me I'm scared I just want to go home" Zim pleaded

"Oh but Zim you are home! You are in your own base… Well My base now Hahahaha" Cackled the voice.

"Please let me go" Zim said almost crying

"Zim this isn't like you! I remmber Impending DOOM 1! You took over there you were crazy and so JENPLA" The voice said in a swooning voice (A/N: JANPLA in my irken dictionary means; sexy, hot, handsome, about to be jumped on by a pack of crazy irken females.).

"Wait I know you Tizzy… Invader Tizzy" Zim said slightly less scared.

_Don'cha never, never say that we we're through _

_Cause I ain't never _

_Never, Never, no, no (loved a man) _

_(The way that I, I love you) _

_I can't sleep at night _

_And I can't even fight _

"Yes its me Tizzy" Tizzy said coming into the light "I knew you would remember me how could you not. I took you to the tallest that day when you wanted to be an Invader. Now you are and I want my pay back and I want it know"

"WHAT NOOO I DON'T WANT THAT LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE NO DIB SAVE ME PLEASE DIB! HELP GIR! ANYONE PLEASE" Zim screamed

"No can hear you Zim this is and **Irken Base**. It was made so no one can hear the screams of test thingy's or whatever"

"Please just give me some time I…I" Zim thought for a second and it hit him (Bang "GOD DAMNIT MARY YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO THROW THINGS AT ME" Zim screamed "Sorry Zim" I say quietly) "Umm I cant cheat on my love I'm sorry but you need to let me break up with them before I can Do THAT with you"

"Fine I'll take you to who ever it is but you better make it fast" Tizzy said angrily.

THE HOUSE OF DIB AND HIS FATHER

The door bell rang Dib got up and answered it

"ZIM" Dib said hugging him "I love you I'm sorry for what I did please forgive me I L-" Dib said before he got a ray gun pointed into his face.

"TIZZY NO" Zim yelled pushing Tizzy out of the way and jumping in the door. He was still mad at Dib and really didn't want to touch him but Unfourtnely he landed on him.

"Umm who was that?" Dib asked looking up at Zim

"That was Tizzy she wants me to umm you know do stuff to her" Zim said

"Oh.. OH" Dib said Dumbly "I love you Zim"

"Shut-up Human I have no time for feelings right now! Where is the safest place in your home for us to go?"

"In my dads lab"

"OK let's go" Zim said grabbing Dibs hand. Dib stared at their hands for second. Zim pulled him

"Come on do you want to die at the hands of her or me?" Zim asked Madly

Dib didn't answer he just stared down while Zim pulled him

_I guess I'll never be free _

_Since you got, your hooks, in me _

_Whoa, oh, oh _

_Yeah! Yeah! _

_I ain't never loved a man _

_I ain't never loved a man, baby _

_Ain't never had a man hurt me so bad _

TBC: YAY another chapter. I'll update next weekend


	22. poopWhat else do i name it

**I thought that maybe I would write another chapter but it will be a short one seeing as I'm leaving my house for a few days so yeah :D**

**A/N:I don't blah blah blah**

Dib sat on the floor of his father's lab. He looked up at Zim. Zim was looking the other direction and muttering things under his breath.

"I'm sorry" Dib said softly "Can you forgive me please I'll do anything to make not mad anymore"

"Shut-up! Dib-Human" Zim said angrily looking him Dib in the eyes. Dib turned away those eyes were so mad.

"I'm sorry" Dib said once again

The door started to rattle.

"DAMNIT ZIM GET OUT HERE IT SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS LONG TO BREAK-UP WITH SOMEONE!" Tizzy screamed through the door. Dib just sat there and looked at Zim with his mouth wide open.

"w.. W.what?" Dib stuttered

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I could get out of the house with out actual touching her! But you deserve it you.. YOU…. YOU MEAT PIG!" Zim screamed

"I said I was sorry what else do you need I regret what I did Ok Torque just jumped on me but Mary was all my fault. And I'm sorry I don't like her that way anymore I love you and that that. I want to be with you forever. And I'm not sure why I'm justifying myself to you your just an alien who thinks the world should just bow down to you!" Dib said through clenched teeth.

"YEAH WELL… WELL" Zim yelled and then garbed Dib by the shirt

"AAHH?" Dib shrieked before Zim smashed his mouth to his.

"Just shut-up ok. I'm sorry I was mad but really you shouldn't have and you know I'm a little attached to things"

"A little" Dib said lifting an eyebrow. "How do we get rid of her?"

"I don't know!" Zim said

"Wait I know" Dib said then whispered his plan into Zims ear

"YES that's perfect!" Zim yelled

"ZIIIIIIM GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I WANT MY PAY BACK NOW" Tizzy screamed again.

**In Space (Mary just got there)**

Mary walked out on to the docking bay. She looked around and smiled there was Purple standing there

"PUR!" Mary yelled at him waving

"SIN!" Purple yelled back (He knows her real name but he doesn't want Other irken's to know she's a human) and ran over to her.

"Oh my Tallest I'm glad to see you how are you?" Sin/Mary

"I'm fine you?" he asked back

"Good. Where's Red? Does he know that I'm going to be his "reporter" for the next few months?"

"Yeah his just getting read in his room" Purple said

"Oh ok can you show me to my room?" Mary asked

"Yeah this way"

TBC: I'm sorry its just I have to leave in an hour and I'm tired and I have to pack so bye de byes till next weekend (I SMILE AT ALL WHO CARE ABOUT ME AND MY FIC)


	23. Tizzy gets a mission

**Well I haven't updated in such a very long time but really I don't think noone likes my writing so I may just give up YAY!**

(SPACE)

Mary sat in her room waiting for Red to come and give her a tour for her "interview" with him. She waited and waited.

"God what is taking him so long?" She thought

(Out in the big hall thingy of the armada)

"Zim what do you need now" Tallest red said boredly

"My tallest I have not made contact with you for so very long I know and am very sorry" He bowed "But I need to ask a small favor-"

"WAIT! Zim have you gotten' Taller" Tallest purple cut him off and spat out his drink

"Yes my tallest I have grown to a might 6ft 3in's tall 4 more inches and I would be taller then you! He said with a bit of a bow.

"Well with this tallness you have obtained we will give you anything you want!" Red said with glee

"Well you Know Tizzy That Invader/Singer" Zim said "She is well kind of locked my in a room and she wont leave till she gets…. Well you know"

The tallest eyes almost popped right out their head when the heard this. But both thought "With height like that who wouldn't want that from Zim"

"Well Zim We'll do what ever we can to get her out of your taller antennas" Tallest Red.

"Thank you my tallest" Zim bowed again and cut the transmission.

(Out in the hall on earth With Tizzy)

"Transmission from the tallest!" Chimed Tizzy watch

"THE TALLEST OH BOY" Tizzy said and pressed a button

"Invader Tizzy We have a new mission for you" The tallest said both at the same time

"Yes my tallest!" Tizzy said

"Yes go to the center of the earth sun and give us a report and if its good well see how long you can say in there" Tallest Red chimed

"Yes my tallest I will…

**I know short chapter but you know I just got bored and I cant think of anything else to put but I will update soon even if no one is reading this!**


End file.
